


Short Love Scene

by MissCath



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, OC mentioned - Freeform, Older Characters, Post War of the Ring, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, everybody lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCath/pseuds/MissCath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot, showing the talk of older Kili and Tauriel about their past and hopes for future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Love Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Some words of explain for the beginning. It takes the action after the War of the Ring but I'm not sure, how many time passed, I didn't think about this AU timeline so much. In my HC Kili and Tauriel have four children, all mentioned in this fic. The name "Fari" is from generator of Dwarvish names. And probably that's all. Sorry for some mistakes. And enjoy!

Kili looked around his house. It was such a silence, like never before. He didn’t remember such a silence and couldn’t remember it. More recently he could hear the cheerful laugh of his daughter, and today in house were only him and his wife, Tauriel. In the kitchen he could hear quiet clock ticking.  
He decided to go outside and sit on the bench, to smoke his pipe in peace and quiet. In the kitchen he put some pipe weed to it and lit the pipe. He went outside his house, and his wife, sitting on the bench, was busy with needlework. He noticed that recently she had the mood for those peaceful activities. He smiled and sat next to her. He inhaled the smoke and enjoyed the wonderful weather at the same time, just for warm up his old bones.  
“Beautiful day, isn’t it?”, he asked his wife.  
“Yes, it is…”, Tauriel didn’t take her eyes from the embroidery.  
“What exactly are you doing?”  
“I’m making the napkin for our daughter. Her house could be more decorated…”, she sighed.  
Kili only nodded. He couldn’t still realize that his little daughter became the wife for her beloved man. And even if she promised to visit often her parents, he felt that it wouldn’t be the same.  
“Also I need to tell twins to come and chop the wood…”, Kili looked around the yard.  
“You do know that they’re busy with service of Fili… But maybe they will find some time.”  
After the short moment of silence, Kili said:  
“How quiet is now here… And to think I thought that it would be like this forever. Then I couldn’t wait for this moment, especially when our kids were born. And now…  
“…is strange?”, finished Tauriel.  
“Yes… It’s quiet.”  
“I thought the same, marrying you”, Tauriel looked at her husband. “And then Thrain was born. I was so happy, because I’ve never thought that we would have a child.”  
“And no one but four”, he smiled.  
“They could toughen up not once, that we even dreamt about this silence.”  
“And now we are alone…”  
“But we have each other.” She smiled.  
“That makes me realize how old am I. I have already grey hair here and there, I have not so much power, like before. Our children are adults now, and my little daughter…”, he felt like his voice was becoming broken.  
“Fari is already a woman”, Tauriel looked at Kili. “And she’s happy with her husband. It doesn’t mean that she doesn’t love us anymore.”  
“I know but… I miss it.”  
Tauriel sighed silently.  
“I’ve become old too, my husband.”  
Kili looked at his wife’s face. Indeed, the little wrinkles were visible in the corners of her mouth and eyes but he found that they gave her even more charm. And even then, as the Elf, she was aging slowly.  
“What are you talking about, my lady? For me you will be always beautiful. It’s you, who has the old Dwarf for a husband.”  
“But I wanted him… Queen Arwen chose the same fate.”  
“Do you regret, my lady? You were a captain, you could live forever… And you’re Dwarf’s wife.”  
“I’m prince’s wife. And I don’t regret. I’d rather live those two centuries with you, than lonely eternity.”  
Kili took his wife’s hand, seeing that she took away her embroidery.  
“I will be with you until the end of my days.” He stroked gently her hand and she smiled, feeling like they were both young again. “I will always love you. And you know what? If we couldn’t be together, I’d never get married. Because the Dwarf falls in love only once. And you were my love.” He stroked gently her cheek.  
“Didn’t they say to you that it’s not normal?”  
“Even I, in myself, thought that it was crazy, stupid… But I couldn’t recant this affection, my lady.”  
He put the pipe, in which pipe weed finished to glow, on the windowsill. He took her face in his hands and he kissed her.  
Tauriel could only smile. She tried to stop the melting mood.  
“Sometimes I miss this giggle of our children too… But they’re adult, they must go their own way…”, she cuddled to her husband.  
“I wonder sometimes, why the gods had such a mercy for us and gave us such a treasure…”  
“Maybe Valar, seeing our love, wanted to give us some work?”  
“Hard work…”, Kili closed his eyes and stroked his wife’s arm. “But I can say it boldly that I don’t regret anything.”  
“Neither do I.” Tauriel closed her eyes and smiled, feeling safe in her beloved husband’s arms.


End file.
